survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor's a Bitch...You Better Be Too
"Survivor's a Bitch...You Better Be Too" is the second episode of ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Day 4: Final 20 Immunity Challenge - Cataclysmic Categories The next Immunity Challenge for Saboga, Chapera, and Mogo Mogo was called Cataclysmic Categories. This was a challenge from previous iterations of SurvivORG, and consisted of players partnering off and attempting to solve different European-themed puzzles, which were of 3 categories: Letters, Words, and Numbers. The players would receive time added onto their score as a penalty for each incorrect or non-submitted answer. The Mogo Mogos had the highest Numbers time and the second highest Letters time, but made it up on the Words puzzle and ended up with the lowest time, winning Tribal Immunity. Due to a twist, the two lowest-placing tribes were both ordered to attend Tribal Council, which meant that Chapera had to go for the first time and Saboga had to go for their second time in a row. Day 4: F20 Tribal Council Due to the aforementioned twist, Saboga had the higher time in the challenge and thus officially the player eliminated from their Tribal Council would be the 20th place player instead of the 19th place player, even though the votes were locked and read at the same time. At Saboga, many of the players began to regret voting out Layne instead of Jenny at the first Tribal Council of the game due to a perception that he was more loyal than Jenny, a belief that was not helped after the discovery that Jenny was sending the same messages and persuasions to different members of the tribe. Due to this, she was on the outs, and as such, was voted out unanimously once the votes were read. Jenny voted for Adam, and called out Ghezzi on her way to Ponderosa. Day 4: F19 Tribal Council As the second part of the twist, Chapera was next up for Tribal Council, which took place simultaneously as the Saboga Tribal Council, with the votes in the Chapera Tribal being read directly afterward. The player eliminated would be the 19th place player in ORG Stars. In the Chapera tribe, Pursi and Crash had an apparent squabble that boiled over into the realm of Tribal Council, and they briefly went at it for a little while. Behind the scenes, however, many members of the tribe had privately expressed their displeasure with how Andrew was not telling the truth and was generally being shifty in the early game. Before Tribal, Andrew was told the boot was going to be Crash, but it turned out to just be a decoy, and after Andrew was killed by a Loyalist British Paramilitary on the Safari that made him self-vote, he was voted off in a truly unanimous vote (7-0), which was a SurvivORG first. Trivia * Due to submitting a self-vote and being voted out unanimously at the same time, Andrew was the first player in SurvivORG history to be voted out in a "truly unanimous" vote of 7-0. * Andrew became the first winner voted out of SurvivORG. * The episode title was submitted by Nick, who was talking about the situation of his game.